Something in My Heart
by NatyBarbosa
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple mission along with his best friend Misty, Ash puts himself in a situation that eventually makes him realize that there is something inside his heart he'd never felt before and that perhaps he'll have a brilliant future.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you so much for being here! I'd like to say a huge thanks to my friend EchidnaPower for helping me a lot with the translation and to make this little fanfiction a lot better! But, some informations are importants:_**

 ** _Here, Ash and Misty are in their twinties. Misty is not with Togepi for a reason, if you don't know, you'll see someday :) And the thumbnail is by HollyLu :D_**

* * *

Well, I'm gonna be direct about this: something really weird is happening to me and it only happens when I'm with Misty. It's something that I can't even explain… My heart beats faster whenever I see her, even when she does normal stuff like brushing her hair or looking at her nails.

No, we're not fighting like we used to do when we were kids, and we're getting along very well, thank you very much! But… Since she's returned to travel with us again, she seems to be so much more than she was when she first left, you know? I feel… Really happy that we're traveling together again, like in the old days…

When Professor Oak asked us to do him a favor, we were ready and willing. He asked if we could get some Pokeballs from a friend's laboratory that was located in Fuchsia City. As Professor Oak was too busy, he asked if Brock could stay behind at his laboratory to help Tracey with his everyday tasks. That meant only Misty and I would go to Fuchsia. That's great, it'd definitely make me feel good. Oh, man...

When I got home after leaving Professor Oak's lab, I found Misty in the kitchen, laughing out loud with my mom. Hearing that laughter made my heart dance in my chest and for some reason I started to sweat… And I still wonder why that is. Leaving my tension behind, I went in to explain to her and my mom that we had a mission and that we had to leave right away.

"Just let me finish these cookies I made," Misty took off the apron she was wearing that was dirty with chocolate. "In five minutes they'll be ready to eat!"

I couldn't resist. My God, her eyes make me melt! I agreed and went upstairs to pack my stuff, only to realize my hands were shaking. When I came back to the kitchen, a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies was waiting for me on the table. Mom had apparently put out some glasses of milk. Misty, despite being the person with the strongest and most amazing personality I've ever known, sometimes needed the care and attention of a mother, like mine. The two were inseparable and I was real proud of them.

Everybody knows that Misty is infamous for being a bad cook, but lately she's been improving her skills and her cookies were at least edible. Of course, I always eat what she cooks for me so I don't hurt her. So, I ate the cookies with a big smile on my face, and it clearly made her happy. And as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Later, she packed her stuff and we left my house. She was always ready for an adventure. Of course, Pikachu was screaming a huge "PIKA-PI!" out of excitement.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a way to buy a car we could use to take us from one place to another. Sometimes, I caught myself thinking about how I wanted to take Misty to a pizzeria or for a simple walk on the beach. There must be something really wrong with me. I've never had these kinds of thoughts about her before.

It was obvious that traveling by car would be much faster and less exhausting, but walking from one city to another reminded me of when I began my journey as a Pokémon Trainer, and it satisfied me in a way that I can't explain.

The conversations between me and Misty were the best. We don't just talk about Pokemon anymore, we talk about lots of other stuff, like dreams, goals and simple things we'd like to have in our lives. For example, Misty told me she'd like to have a collection of shells from the sea. These conversations made us closer and closer and even better friends. They also made my heart beat much faster and made me sweat even more. Again, what's happening to me? Should I see a cardiologist?

Two days of traveling have passed and we were making good time and we'd get to our destination quickly. To get to Fuchsia, we'd have to go through Vermilion or we'd have to go by boat, but the tickets used to be very expensive.

When we arrived at the entrance of Vermilion City, we saw a huge crowd going throughout the city, as if a party or something was happening. When we tried to go in though, we got stopped by an Officer Jenny.

"Good afternoon, citizens! Are your names on the list?"

"List?" I asked, finding that really weird. "What list?"

"Oh, I don't think you know what's happening," said Officer Jenny. "We've closed the city for a celebration of Mother and Children's Day. Only residents, pregnant women or moms and dads with kids can get in."

What kind of rule was that?! It's okay to make a celebration for mothers and whatever, but closing the city and not letting anyone in? That's ridiculous! Completely unnecessary.

"So, we can't get in?" asked Misty, who clearly, by the look in her eyes, wasn't happy with the situation. "This is ridiculous! We need to go through this city to get to Fuchsia!"

"I'm sorry, Miss," answered Officer Jenny, shrugging. "But rules are rules and we must obey them. It's a tradition we've had for years."

"What do we do now?" Misty asked to me, looking extremely disappointed. Seeing her face broke my heart.

"You can take the boat and go to the other side," said Officer Jenny, pointing to the port.

 _Are you going to pay for the tickets?!_ I almost asked…

We thanked the Officer and turned around, stopping in a glade to think about what we could do. Pikachu decided to play in the grass a little.

"Well, Misty… Unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy the tickets, so what now? Apparently this festival will last a few days…" I was really embarrassed for not being able to pay the tickets for her, what kind of man was I, that I couldn't even buy something for Misty? I looked down and blushed, hoping she wasn't looking at me.

"Relax, Ash…" she answered, looking really comprehensive while petting Pikachu. "I wouldn't let you pay that ridiculous price anyway, we can't spend money like this if we can just walk."

She put her hand on her chin, took a deep breath and began to think about what we could do. _Even this made my heart beat faster and made me swallow hard! When I get back to Pallet Town I'm definitely seeing a doctor!_

"How long do you really think this festival will last, Ash?" she asked, looking at me with those deep blue-green eyes.

"I think at least three days…" I answered, sighing. "But we can't take that long, Professor Oak is in a hurry!"

"Yeah, you're right," she said. "We need to come up with a plan, and quick!"

I put my brain to work. What could we do? I didn't want to disappoint her even more that I'm already doing. Think, Ash… THINK!

When, suddenly… **BOOM!** Something popped into my mind and I held my breath. No way. I couldn't say it. This was the craziest idea I'd ever had. Although it was pretty good and it might work…

We wouldn't know if we didn't try.

"Misty…" I said carefully and really slowly. "I've got an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at me suspiciously, crossing her arms. I took a very long and deep breath, almost laughing at myself and finally asked: "Do you have, by any chance, a dress in your bag and that beach ball that we use to play with?"

This was definitely the most random and weird question I've ever asked in my entire life. I knew that by Misty's grimace. "Well…" she began, narrowing her eyes. "I have a dress, I always carry more clothes with me… And yes, I think I brought the beach ball, I'm not used to taking it out of my bag anyway… We'll need to fill it, but- _what are you thinking?! Why are you asking me if I have a dress and a beach ball?! Are you okay?"_

No, I'm not okay! But please, do not laugh… Please, do not laugh… Please, do not laugh… That was all I could think about.

"I-I thought that…Misty, please don't laugh… It's just an idea, you don't need to do it, but the thing is… Maybe you could put your dress and..." Man, I was holding my own laughter back. "A-and put the beach ball under the dress and you… Could… Pretend you're pregnant… I don't know… Sorry, I need some water." I didn't even wait for her reply and I turned back to pick up my bottle of water, because my throat was drier than a desert.

Silence hung in the air. I had to admit, I'd never seen anyone pay so much attention to something as ridiculous as that.

"Go on…" she said, now putting her hands on her waist. Was it just me or did it seem like she was actually listening to me and…agreeing?

"Well…" I made an effort to continue. "And then, we c-could go through Vermilion and get to Fuchsia… At least we wouldn't need to spend so much money." I gave her a sad smile. Okay, I'm ready for her to tell me I've gone mad.

But instead, she stared at me for what seemed like eternity. And suddenly, the corner of her mouth began to form a smile and her eyes sparkled. I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I was waiting for something more like ' _What did you eat for breakfast?!'_ or for her to ask if I got hit in the head by a Nidoqueen. "Excellent idea, Ash!" she exclaimed, suddenly looking really, really happy "I think it can work. We just need to wait for Officer Jenny to change her shift to get into the city without being recognized!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on!" I said, raising an eyebrow and my arms. "I'm not even sure if it'll work. Why did you agree to it so easily?! Misty, are you okay?" I also wasn't expecting for _me_ to say that.

She looked down and smiled for a pretty long time. After spending so many years together, I knew by that look that she was about to reveal some intimate secret of her heart. I was glad to be someone she trusted to reveal her secrets. Come on, to be someone who is allowed to know the secrets of a woman's heart is certainly a big deal. But man, she was so beautiful when she made that face that it almost made me stick to the plan.

"You know, Ash…" she looked up at me with a gentle look that made me want to do anything for her. "One of my biggest dreams is to become a mother… I-I've always wanted to know how I would look if I was pregnant, you know? I think it's a unique opportunity for me to get that feeling. This whole atmosphere of that festival... I-I think it would actually be fun, don't you think?"

Wow… These dreams girls have… But I admire her for that. I admit that I found it very beautiful seeing her having this kind of dream, actually. I didn't know what to answer, but it seemed really important to her and I wanted to see her happy, so I gave an incentive. "So… What are you waiting for?"

Her eyes opened even more and a huge smile spread across her face. I stared at her for a long time with my heart beating like I was in the most epic Pokemon battle. I couldn't say anything, because her beautiful smile took away all my words. She turned around to grab her bag and we filled the beach ball. I was sure that if she wore that ball, Misty would look like she was nine months pregnant, ready to be a mother and ready to make her dream come true, even if it was just make-believe.

"Great!" Misty exclaimed, holding the ball. "Now, please turn around because I'm going to change my clothes behind that tree."

While she was changing, Pikachu climbed on my shoulder and I started to pet him and imagine how Misty would look if she was pregnant. Not only in appearance, but in her demeanor. Since forever, she was a really protective person not just with me, but with everyone around her. She was always giving good advice, caring for and helping others.

But, Misty always had this mother "aura," you know? I think it all began when Togepi was born and Misty took care of him like a mother would take care of a child. She had a very maternal relationship with Togepi and even with Pikachu. And I've always admired her for that.

And for some **really strange** reason, imagining Misty as a pregnant woman made me feel really happy, like if… Like if I really wanted it to happen, someday. But, for some other **REALLY, REALLY STRANGE** reason, I felt very sad, seriously, by the thought of this pregnancy not involving my presence. Like if… I wanted to be a part of something very special for Misty. OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I'm sweating again...


	3. Chapter 3

While I was having this internal conflict, Misty finally came out from behind the tree and man, I was sure I looked like an idiot, because I heard her call me at least three times to pay attention to what she was saying. Do you know those typical scenes from anime where someone beautiful appears and the background is all shiny? Misty seemed to be in a scene like that.

I confess that I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. I don't care if it's a strange thought about Misty. She was beautiful even wearing that fake belly, but thinking about it, it didn't seem so fake at all. Misty made a very convincing disguise.

"Well?" She asked, blushing nervously and looking down "I look like a complete idiot, don't I?"

 _Completely on the contrary,_ I almost said. I'd seen just a few pregnant women in my life, but I repeat that I'd never seen anything as gorgeous as this lady that was in front of me; her hair was loose and she wore a light blue lace dress. She was practically floating and her smile was a like a ray of sunlight on a cloudy day.

"I think you look… Perfect" I smiled and then Pikachu screamed an approval "Pikachu-pi!".

It seemed to take a hundred pound weight off her back, because Misty seemed to be much more calm and relaxed after hearing that she was apparently pretty. In fact, she seemed satisfied and very happy with the compliment I gave her. Yay!

We waited until Officer Jenny changed her shift with the _other_ Officer Jenny and we finally walked towards her. On the way there, I realized that Misty was really into it. She'd apparently decided to BE a real pregnant woman, in every way. She walked with some difficulty and her back was a little curved, like the "baby" was too heavy. For some reason that made me smile and, as a good gentleman, I offered to carry her bag.

When we finally arrived, Officer Jenny told me something that almost made me fall on the floor: "Welcome to the Mother and Children Festival! Name of the father, please?"

Was she talking to me? She was really talking to **me**? I'd completely forgotten that if **Misty** was playing the _mother_ role, then **I** would probably have to play the _father_ role! I'm going to have a heart attack right now…

Misty realized that I was completely astonished with that question and like always, she helped me. I wondered if, by any chance, she already knew that I was going to be the "father" of this whole situation. And if she did, why didn't she tell me anything?

"His name is Ash Ketchum, Officer. And I'm Misty."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum! Come in and enjoy the festival! Oh, and congratulations for the baby!"

WOW, WOW, WOW! WHAT WAS THIS THING ABOUT MRS. KETCHUM? DOES THAT MEAN THAT MISTY IS NOW CONSIDERED MY… _WIFE_? I KNOW WE'RE ALL PRETENDING HERE, BUT THIS IS HUGE, GUYS!

I was glad that Misty gave me a push and I could walk again. But I hadn't realized that, within five minutes, I'd gotten married and become a dad. Unfortunately, I only know a few dad jokes...

Remember when I said that I hadn't seen many pregnant women during my lifetime? I take it back. There were so many pregnant women and children in one place that I'd never seen anything like this before. Misty was in paradise. Her smile was so wide, she was practically glowing. Small tents with baby and children stuff filled the streets and there was even a small amusement park improvised in a small area.

I was feeling uncomfortable and I was still shaking because of the "dad" thing. This was something I wasn't used to, obviously. Everyone was looking at us, but of course, the one who was getting all the attention was my wif- _I mean, Misty!_ Please, don't tell anyone, but if Misty was my real wife, I'd be very proud. She was beaming!

But I felt something was missing, though. Then, I thought: _if we were pretending we were married, we needed to do it right._ And couples that were about to have a baby - one of the most important steps in their life - we shouldn't walk around not holding hands, of course. But I'd rather have fifty Pokémon battles than try to hold Misty's hand. How could it be so hard?

Her tiny little hand was almost touching mine. Gosh, I was shaking more than never now. My breath was heavy and I was sweating like I ran a marathon. Man, I'd just realized how much I wanted to hold those hands and maybe, never let go. But I was afraid she didn't want to hold mine. I was afraid that if I did it, I'd screw everything up and that was the last thing I wanted today.

But shame on me! I could do it! I took a deep, very deep breath and finally… I entwined my fingers with hers. That was the best and the weirdest thing I'd done lately all at the same time. My heart leaped in my chest like I'd never felt before. Her hands were so soft and now I was sure I never wanted to let go.

To my pleasant surprise, and pure relief, she didn't say a word. She just looked at me and gave me the most beautiful smile that now I was sure she also wanted to hold hands. That made my day! People must've been thinking that I was an idiot, because I was sure I had the dumbest smile on my face.

Misty wanted to stop in a small tent to see some baby clothes and I agreed. I didn't want to counter her, but man, I'd never seen such a variety of clothes for such a small being like a baby! She pointed to the clothes she liked the most and I agreed that Misty had good taste. Our baby was so lucky- _gee!_ How did I keep forgetting that we're not married and we're _not_ having a real baby?

A chubby and very friendly lady came closer and said: "Congratulations to you both! What's the name of the baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

Without thinking, I answered "William."

Misty said, "Yasmin."

For a moment, we stared at each other.

And after a lot of stammers, we ended up saying we were expecting _twins._

 **TWINS!** See what kind of situations I can get myself into?

Of course we ran away from the tent before the lady started to show us her variety of clothes for twin siblings.

Yep. It seemed like I screwed everything up as I feared. Why did I open my big mouth to say a name that I maybe (I confess) wanted to give to my future child? I should've stayed quiet and let only Misty answer that question. And how did we end up saying we were expecting twins?!

It seemed that she couldn't endure the embarrassment and asked me if I wanted to go to a restaurant to eat hamburgers and fries. I agreed immediately and we stopped in this restaurant on the corner of the street.

The silence in the air was heavier than ever. This kind of tension had never happened between us.

I ordered my hamburger and fries and as a good "pregnant" lady, Misty ordered a balanced fruit salad that the restaurant employees were making for the pregnant women.

"So…" finally Misty broke the ice, blushing with a tiny smile. "William? I-It's a beautiful name, you know."

"Yeah…" I gave an awkward smile, blushing as well. "I've always liked that name and if one day I have a child, I'd like to give him that name."

"I like that name," she said, pretending to be looking at another table, as nonchalantly as she could. I didn't want our day to be over like this. I really didn't. Everything was going well until I opened my big mouth. I needed to do something…

"I-I think Yasmin is a pretty name, too… I-it's approved!" I said, looking deep in her eyes.

 **APPROVED?!** What did I mean by _approved_? Did that mean that if one day Misty had a daughter, we'd call her Yasmin? Like **I** would be part of that kind of decision?

Misty's mood was apparently very good today and she laughed, answering me with something that I never, _ever_ expected after a big disaster called 'me.'

"William is also approved."

Okay.

Please, did you guys realize what just happened? Misty and I were sitting in a restaurant, approving names of _CHILDREN_. We were in a situation that we were technically **MARRIED** and expecting not one, but **TWO BABIES**! Could it be any weirder and funnier at the same time?

I was extremely satisfied that, after her unexpected answer, the tension between us finally broke and we started to talk normally again. And eating gave us new energy. I paid the bill and we left the restaurant to walk around the city for a little longer. Yes, we lost the focus of our mission. I mean… Misty's lost it, but I couldn't resist letting her be happy and enjoy all this mother stuff that she likes.

I let her see a baby room decor tent while I took a walk down the street to see more stuff of this World of Motherhood - yes, it sounds awkward for me to say something like that - and you would not believe what I found!

There was a very humble man who was doing many types of drawings on sea shells. He was even writing names on the shells. I looked at it and had another crazy idea. I told it to my friend Pikachu and he approved without any objection.

After going through with my crazy idea, I went back to meet Misty. Seeing her from afar waiting and looking at me with a graceful smile, it made me think that maybe my idea was not that crazy, after all.

I gave her a package and when she opened it, Misty found a sea shell with the name "Yasmin" written on it. Yes, I did that and I'm brave enough to say that _I don't regret it one bit_.

Misty's reaction was way better than I expected, she covered her mouth with a hand and her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the sea shell. Then, she stared at me, and, in a tone so affectionate that I would never forget, she said: "Ash, this is one of the most beautiful gifts I've ever received. You are lovely." She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tender hug and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, dear."

And, to really drive her point home, she gave me a tender kiss on my cheek.

I really don't know if the reason she called me 'dear' was because she actually thought I was ' _her dear one'_ or if she was just doing that whole make-believe wife role by calling the husband 'dear.' But I really hoped it was the first option.

And that kiss was definitely not make-believe.

I gave her a tight and long hug and said I was very glad she had enjoyed the gift. I let my fingers go through her soft hair. After that, all that tension that was on us earlier seemed to go _for sure_ , and we continued to walk around, holding hands of course, until we reached the end of the city.

After leaving Vermilion and starting on the path to Fuchsia, I looked at Misty and with a laugh, I said: "Hey, we're almost there and you didn't take your fake belly off."

She looked deeply in my eyes and with a smile, she replied: "Hey, we're almost there and you didn't let go of my hand."

I looked at our clasped hands and…It brought me great peace.

After many confessions during this, hum… Can we say it was an adventure? I'd like to confess one last thing: I wouldn't mind at all if my future is similar to what we pretended to be when we went through Vermilion. I don't think I need to see the cardiologist when I get home, because I found out that I just took the best medicine of all and now I'm healed.


End file.
